


In Dreams

by Quickening



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickening/pseuds/Quickening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the story hadn't ended the way it did? What if Umi hadn't left Cephiro without ever telling Clef how she felt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, new revision. Now with more lemony goodness. Take the rating seriously, please.

He was most certainly intoxicated.

Clef stared through bleary eyes at the small, crystal chalice of amber-colored liquor he held, his slender brows pulled together in a concentrated frown as he struggled to remember the last time he had been so thoroughly intoxicated. As near as his alcohol-dazed state of mind could recall, it had been at least several centuries ago. Back when he had still been relatively young, and therefore not half as dignified as he was at his current age of seven-hundred and forty-five years.

Or was it forty-six by now? He'd lost count.

The liquor burned pleasantly in his veins, warming his blood and buzzing faintly behind his ears, and he smiled to himself and wondered why he didn't get drunk more often. It really was a pleasant state to be in, with everything all hazy and dreamy and calm …

Conveniently forgetting, of course, how hazy, dreamy, and calm tended to dissipate under the head-splitting, stomach-churning hell that inevitably took its place. Then again, in over five hundred years, the little memories like hangovers tended to be lost to time.

Clef sighed and stumbled rather ungracefully toward the large, sound-proofed window in his chambers. It opened into the castle's Garden, a place where the residents of Cephiro tended to spend much of their free time. It was quite the hub of their little society, aside from the dining hall, that is; women gathered to gossip amongst themselves, men gathered for much the same reason (although "gossip" was such a womanish word for the kind of talking _they_ did), and children gathered to play their innocent games. It was rather sad to see so many people confined to such a small place—not that the Garden could actually be described as "small" in any sense of the word—but there really was little choice in the matter. As their world had been nearly destroyed by Emeraulde's death, the castle was the only safe haven left in which the people could live, at least until the new Pillar, with the help of those very people, could heal what was left of the devastated planet.

Speaking of which …

Clef's eyes fell upon a trio of young ladies playing with a group of children beside the fountain nearest his window. Three girls who had single-handedly brought the world back from the brink of destruction with their courage, compassion, and determination to help save a country that they, for all accounts and purposes, should have had absolutely nothing to do with.

There was Hikaru, the Fire Knight and the new Pillar of Cephiro, laughing gaily with a little brown-haired girl that Clef vaguely recognized. They were attempting to weave chains of flowers for their hair and necks, which were already well-decorated with the blooms. Hikaru's ever-present shadow, Lantis, looked on with an indulgent smile that Clef briefly wondered if he was even aware he held.

There was the Wind Knight, Fuu. She sat serenely on the edge of the fountain, beside her own love, Ferio, who was now king of Cephiro, turning to scold him every once in awhile as he playfully flicked water at her. They were both smiling as they watched the humerous antics of the third girl playing tag with several of the children.

Almost against his will, Clef felt his eyes drawn to the tall, statuesque figure who was currently engaged in running around in circles, in a rather silly-looking attempt to escape the outstretched fingers of a giggling boy. Her silken hair flowed behind her, adorned with one of Hikaru's flower-chains, the azure strands getting tangled among the gold and crimson blooms trailing down her back. Her cerulean eyes glittered with laughter, and Clef's normally stoic face softened as he continued to gaze at the Water Knight, her name falling from his lips on a soft, entreating sigh. "Umi …"

It was this girl, this mere child, who had caused him to come to be in this drunken state, he thought with a rueful smile, as his eyes followed her graceful form the way a starving man eyes a meal of the finest foods kept always just out of his reach.

It was ironic, really. He, the most powerful, respected man in Cephiro (in spite of his diminutive size and childlike countenance), reduced to sighing after a mere slip of a girl like a love-starved fool. It would have almost been funny, had it not been so damned … _disgraceful_.

Clef grimaced and tossed back the remainder of his drink, feeling the overly-sweet wine burn a trail the whole way down his throat and into his stomach. He still could not comprehend how she could make him feel things he had never felt in all of his long life. Being the most powerful mage in Cephiro entitled him to certain duties, and these duties were what kept any one woman from turning his head in the past. His job came before anything else, and that included love.

Oh, he'd had his share of flings in his first few centuries, of course. Despite appearances, he was a fully-grown man, after all, and possessed typical male needs. And there were, after all, some women who didn't seem to mind his childish looks, nor his advanced age. He supposed it helped that, in order to make up for what he lacked in height and physical maturity, he'd studied all matters of seduction and both physical and magical technique. As a result, he'd grown quite a reputation for himself among the courtiers as an expert lover, able to pleasure a woman until she could barely move.

He'd been well aware that those women had been after him mostly because of the power (and sexual expertise) he possessed, as opposed to any emotional attachment on their part. That was fine with him, as he wasn't much for emotional attachment to begin with. So, he'd used them as they used him, satiating himself with one woman or another until he grew tired of her and moved on to the next. It worked well for awhile, but as he grew older and more dedicated to his country and his work, even those casual affairs had dwindled to nothing, and he found he didn't miss them.

Until now.

Until Umi.

Loud, opinionated, bossy, disrespectful Umi, who had managed to achieve what few other women in Cephiro ever had. She had managed to make Clef remember that he _was_ a red-blooded male, and that as such, he had certain needs and desires that suddenly could no longer be neglected. Centuries spent achieving the goal of ignoring all of his baser instincts were wasted when those instincts suddenly came rushing back with a vengeance at the first scent of her hair, as heady and sweet as some exotic flower.

He could barely refrain from reaching up to caress her soft cheek whenever the light touched her delicate face in a certain way. When she tilted her head at just the right angle and looked down at him with smiling eyes, it was all he could do not to pull her down to him and kiss her breathless.

And when she stood with hands fisted on narrow hips, yelling obscenities at him for some imagined (or not-so-imagined) insult with her eyes practically flaming in her ire, it took all of his self-control to not push her down and crawl between her legs and thrust and grind against her like some animal in heat.

It was shameful how easily she excited him, stimulated him, just by being herself. As if he was no more than a boy in the first grips of pubescence. He had never been more exceedingly grateful for the loose, flowing robes he wore that kept his constant arousal well-hidden. He didn't know which of them would be more mortified should she discover just how much he desired to lay with her.

He didn't even know when he'd started thinking of the girl as anything other than a temporary student or even a friend. During the Knights' first visit to Cephiro, he'd spent most of their time there as a stone statue, guiding them in spirit as best he could, and so was not able to get to know them as he would have liked. During their second visit, however, he was with them in body as well as spirit, and therefore could interact personally with each of them. They had all started out as respected guests—the saviors of the world, of course, deserved high esteem—but it had soon developed into a sense of camaraderie, and eventually a respectful friendship. Life-threatening situations did have a way of bringing people close together, after all.

With Umi, it hadn't stopped there, oh no. Out of the three, Umi had been the one most in need of comfort when the times got tough. Despite her flippant, couldn't-care-less attitude, Clef was well aware that inside she was struggling with feelings of inadequacy and uncertainty, not to mention deep homesickness.

All three girls had been under such strain, of course, but Hikaru had Lantis to turn to, and Fuu had Ferio. Who did Umi have? Ascot had always been there, of course, making it quite obvious that the feelings he held for her went beyond mere friendship. But it was, surprisingly enough, to Clef she had turned when she was most in need of comfort. It was a role he had done his best to fulfill, offering a friendly ear when she came to his chambers at night, kind words to help comfort and reassure her. Thus encouraged, she had gradually opened up to the Guru, telling him all about her life in the city called Tokyo, of her friends and family and schooling.

Despite the little, niggling warnings in the back of his mind, Clef found himself looking forward to her nighttime visits, which sadly did not come as often as he would have liked. As time passed and he grew to know her better, he began to realize that the feelings he held for her had grown into something beyond the respect a teacher holds for his students, or even the friendship he held with all of the Knights.

He struggled to deny it, at first, but it was inevitable. He had finally discovered true love, and he could not have imagined a more wonderful or painful experience in his entire existence. Wonderful because simply being with Umi was enough to make him feel as though he'd been reborn. But so excruciatingly painful, because he was certain that there was absolutely no way flighty, shallow Umi would ever return such sentiments to a pint-sized old man trapped inside a child's body.

Clef grimaced and tossed back the remainder of his drink, belatedly recalling that he'd already finished it off, and grimaced again as he glared down at the empty chalice in his hand through blurring eyes. What good was liquor to him, anyway? A temporary relief, that was all. Enough to knock him out for a few hours, make him forget his pain. And even then, he could not fully forget, for always her face haunted his dreams.

In a sudden display of despairing rage, Clef hurled the empty chalice across the room, watching it shatter with a satisfying crash against the stone wall. Chips of sparkling crystal struck the floor with musical tinks, glinting in the lantern-light.

With a thought, he was adorned in a simple white dressing gown, stumbling wearily into his bedchamber and to his large, depressingly empty bed. For once, he could feel the weight of his seven-hundred-plus years resting heavily on his shoulders as he crawled under the covers, feeling the alcohol beginning to tighten its hold on him and drag him swiftly into drunken oblivion.

He'd never even noticed the startled countenance of a girl as she stood staring in through the window, ignoring the children who tugged on her hands in an effort to get her to rejoin their game. Her gaze slowly lowered to the scattered crystal littering the floor, her cerulean eyes filled with worry. A moment's indecision, and then she was lifting the outer window latch and stepping down into the room beyond, determined to find out what in the world was wrong with her dearest friend.


	2. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason the fic is rated E. Just so ya know. :)

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked as his tall playmate, for some strange reason, suddenly began to climb in through the even taller window. "Madoshi Clef'll yell at ya if you go in there without his permission," he warned, frowning up at her in disapproval. He knew, because he'd already been yelled at for climbing in one time, just to retrieve a wayward ball, and Madoshi Clef could be _scary_ when he got mad.

Umi paused, blinking down at the child in surprise, as though she'd forgotten he was there. Then, realizing she was being scolded by a mere eight-year-old, she blushed a bit and replied, "Er, I'm sorry, Kiba, but there's something I have to ask Clef about, okay? It's really important. Can you play with the others for awhile?"

"How come you don't just go to his front door instead?"

Kiba eyed her suspiciously, and she smiled awkwardly at him. "Well, what's the point of going all the way around to his door when his window is right here and already open?"

Kiba, unable to find any fault with that logic, shrugged and ran off to rejoin his friends.

Goal accomplished, Umi continued through the low-silled window and into Clef's elegant chambers. She closed the glass behind her and, as an afterthought, latched it, as well. No sense in taking the chance of anyone else climbing in there after her. Clef wasn't terribly fond of children, especially running rampant through his private living quarters. Normally, Umi wouldn't have demonstrated such a blatant show of impropriety in front of the kids, just in case they got any ideas later on to sneak in and cause trouble (as Kiba was prone to do at times). But she was greatly concerned about her friend and his very unusual behavior.

Clef had a temper to rival her own, but unlike her, he was rarely ever prone to spontaneous bursts of violence (unless, of course, she was teasing him about his height, in which case all bets were off). Obviously, something must have upset him greatly to make him shatter the chalice like that. And she couldn't forget his face before he'd turned from the window, an expression that seemed to border on despair. It wrenched her heart to think of the small man in such pain. She cared for Clef, probably a good deal more than she had a right to, given the obvious differences in their age and maturity.

Despite their first rocky meeting, he had ended up being a valuable friend, always there to lend a sympathetic shoulder whenever she felt her lowest. She was dreading the time when she and her friends would finally have to leave Cephiro, which was, sadly, not far off. The country was close to being fully restored to its original enchanting beauty, and there would no longer be a need for the Magic Knights. She would miss everybody she had met and grown to care for in this amazing world. But out of them all, she knew in her heart that it was Clef she would miss the most.

Upon reaching his bedroom door, Umi hesitantly knocked, wondering if she was being wise in disturbing him when he was in such a foul temper. She knew he valued his privacy above all else, but she also knew that she would rather risk his fury than leave him to suffer alone. He had always been there for her when she needed him. Perhaps, this once, she could be there for him and lend her shoulder so that he might unburden himself on it.

After a moment, when there was no answer, Umi tapped at the door again, then carefully turned the ornate knob and pushed it open ever-so-slowly, peering cautiously inside. "Madoshi Clef," she called softly, glancing around the shadowed room. Knowing that she was about to break every rule of propriety that ever existed—and facing the distinct possibility of a severe tongue-lashing from the uptight Guru for doing so—Umi nevertheless stepped fully into his bedchamber. There, she immediately took note of his small form lost in the center of a ridiculously large bed, tangled in the silken sheets and obviously suffering from some dream or other, if the low moans rising from the diminutive figure were any indication.

 _He's dreaming already? But he just went to bed not two minutes ago,_ she thought pityingly.

It was a good thing she was there, then, if she could wake the poor man from whatever hell he'd fallen into. Without another thought, she crossed the room and climbed onto the bed beside him, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him gently. "Clef, wake up. You're dreaming," she whispered. She was answered by another low moan as his white face furrowed, a small hand rising from the pale gray sheets to grasp futilely at the air.

"Umi," he mumbled softly, causing the girl to freeze with surprise. "Wait, _Umi_ …" His voice trailed off into a quiet mutter that she couldn't make out, then fell silent.

She stared at him, perplexed. Why in the world was he dreaming about _her_ , she wondered. Was he really having a nightmare? About her? Frowning, she leaned in closer, and as she did so, his head turned so that his breath drifted across her face. She reared back in surprise as the strong, sour-sweet odor of liquor drifted to her nose. Her eyes widened in shock. Was … was Clef _drunk?_

Now she was _really_ worried. She didn't know of anyone less likely to drink himself into a stupefied coma than Clef, and yet there he lay, reeking of spirits and caught in the throes of a liquor-induced dream. Shaking off her surprise, Umi was determined to find out just what in the seven hells was the matter with him.

" _Umi,_ " Clef moaned again, tossing fitfully, and with her lips pulled into a thin, determined line, the source of his troubles once more reached out and shook him, forcefully, and called his name.

After a moment, with a choked cry, the mage's eyes snapped open, and his wild gaze darted around the room. He seemed disoriented, until his bleary eyes landed on the highly-concerned girl kneeling just beside him, gazing down at him with a worried frown. His eyes went even wider, and with a choked gasp, he shot up from the sheets and threw his arms around her waist in a tight embrace, his head falling to rest against her breast as he trembled against her. "Umi," he breathed heavily into her shirt. "Umi … you're here. You're safe …"

Umi was sure her face was bright enough to hail incoming airline traffic, but the way Clef was trembling against her made concern swiftly overcome embarrassment. _It's like comforting a child_ , she told herself firmly, as she carefully reached up to tenderly push a pale lock of silky, sweat-dampened hair from his eyes.

She was hard-pressed to ignore the realization that no child had ever held her with such strength before, nor with such hard, firm arms.

"Clef, what's wrong?" she asked softly, and couldn't help but think that without his normal headdress and all those elaborate robes, he seemed even smaller and more childlike than usual, despite the strong grip he maintained on her waist. It made her want to protect him, to take him into her arms and cuddle him close, although he'd no doubt give her a good bonking on the head should he ever learn of _those_ particular thoughts. "I saw you through the window," she continued soothingly when he didn't answer, hesitantly running one slender hand up and down his back. "I can see something's upset you. You—you're very drunk. This isn't like you at all. Please, can't you tell me what happened? Is there … is there anything I can do to help?"

The fine trembling in his limbs was slowly receding, and his hold on her loosened, although it seemed he had no intention of letting her. That was okay with Umi. She rather liked being held in such a manner, and knew once he regained his senses he'd likely never do so again. Why not enjoy the moment while it lasted, she thought, with only a small flush of guilt.

He lifted his head, then, to gaze searchingly into her eyes, the confusion and desperation slowly easing from his elfin face as his expression softened and his beautiful eyes grew hazy again; whether from sleep or alcohol or something else, she didn't know. "You're here," he murmured after a long while, looking almost awed, and for some reason she found herself blushing again.

"O-of course I am. I never left. It was just a dream, Clef. I'm perfectly safe. You see? This is why you shouldn't drink so much. It causes all sorts of problems," she scolded gently.

He said nothing; only continued to stare at her, as if he wasn't quite sure whether or not she was real. In fact, he hadn't even appeared to hear her, and she wondered with a twinge of irritation if he was even actually _awake_ yet. Finally, he blinked slowly and, to her surprise, drew himself up to bring his face even closer to hers. "Just a dream," she thought she heard him mumble, before he reached up to gently cup her face within his small, cherubic hands. Her eyes widened at this gesture, feeling the warmth of his hands against her skin, and a fine tremor began in the base of her spine as beautiful, lidded blue eyes gazed intently into her own.

"C-Clef, wha—?" She fell silent as a thumb ghosted softly across her lips and a spark of heat abruptly ignited low in her belly.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "So beautiful … My Umi …"

Eyes widened in astonishment. _His_ Umi?

When he gently pulled her toward him, her face still cradled tenderly in his hands, she found she lacked the strength to pull away. Her pulse quickened when she felt his liquor-soaked breath drifting softly across her mouth, and her eyes widened further, and then fluttered closed, as warm lips closed softly, insistently over her own.

_O-oh …_

He may have looked like a boy, but there was absolutely nothing childish about the kiss he bestowed upon her. A kiss that stole her breath and set her senses aflame as his warm, silken mouth ever-so-gently caressed her. The fingers cupping her face slid into her hair to draw her in even closer, tilting her head in just the right position to deepen the kiss even more.

Umi felt herself melting, the heat in her belly spreading, licking into her chest and through her limbs in languid waves of pleasure. She leaned helplessly into him, losing herself in the sensations his skilled lips were invoking, and barely noticed when he lowered her to the mattress, his arms sliding around her lithe form as he continued to suckle at her lips like a man possessed.

She vaguely realized that at some point she was going to need to breathe, but at the moment she was much too distracted by a warm hand currently gliding across her stomach beneath her shirt. It slid up her abdomen, pausing beneath her bosom to gently caress the skin there before cupping her breast within a soft, warm palm. She shuddered and pressed closer to him when he pinched her nipple, plucking and rolling it between his fingers until it tightened with arousal.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, alarms were sounding, trying to remind her that something wasn't quite right. After all, the Clef _she_ knew would never act so amorously toward her. But the rest of her, caught in the throes of rising passion, was enjoying the Madoshi's tender ministrations far too much to pay any heed. As often as she'd wondered what her first kiss would be like, she had never dreamed it would feel so wonderful. Even more, she'd never, ever allowed herself to hope that Clef would be the one to kiss her.

She wondered now how she could have ever thought of him as a child.

He finally broke their kiss, allowing her to draw in much-needed air as he lifted his head just far enough to meet her wide, wondering eyes. "My Umi," he whispered again, his tone taking a possessive note as his thumb trailed softly over her kiss-swollen lips.

"C-Clef," she stammered, trying to ignore the heavy, liquidy sensation throbbing low in her belly. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her again that it almost hurt. But, now that it was over, and the daze was slowly receding, she was able to think a bit more clearly.

Sadly, the memory that Clef _was_ rather intoxicated and still mostly asleep had wormed its way back into her mind. As much as she didn't want to end this surprising turn of events, she didn't dare let it go on. What he made her feel was amazing, but it was also meaningless if he didn't realize what he was doing, and would probably not even _remember_ once he was sober again.

His Umi.

She'd felt a thrill the whole way into her toes when he'd called her his. If only it were true. But he wasn't himself. She _knew_ that. He'd been dreaming something awful about her, and between that and whatever alcohol he'd consumed, he was simply out of his senses. Alcohol made people do stupid things, including making out with people they otherwise wouldn't _dream_ of making out with. She was quite certain she fell into that category. She was still just a child in Clef's eyes. At least, he often made her feel that way when he took it into his head to scold her like one, something that usually pissed her off to no end and loosened her own raging tongue on him in return, thus proving his point.

Umi sighed faintly. She was glad she'd been able to put an end to Clef's nightmare. She was equally glad she'd gotten firsthand experience with such a surprisingly passionate side of the stoic mage. But how would she ever be able to look him in the eyes again, knowing what she'd let him do? Feeling the way she did? She wasn't a horrible liar, but he had a way of seeing right through even the subtlest of falsehoods. She held no illusions that she'd be able to pretend this had never happened. Better to put an end to things now, before they got carried even further. Clef would be furious enough once he found out about what had already occurred.

Very reluctantly, she sought to untangle herself from his possessive grasp, only to have his arms draw even more tightly around her as he nestled his face against her chest. "Where are you going?" he murmured, his voice only slightly slurred as his breath warmed the breast he'd earlier been teasing. She shivered, wondering just when he'd pushed aside her shirt and bra to bare her to his view.

She tried to loosen his hold again, but very nearly lost her resolve when he pressed his lips against her, nuzzling soft, heated kisses to her breast. "C-Clef," she gasped, shuddering when his tongue licked tentatively at her peaked nipple, drawing the throbbing little nub into his mouth and suckling gently as his tongue curled and danced around it like liquid flame.

Umi groaned softly, her back arching to press herself harder against his sucking mouth. She felt his hand trailing down her stomach, caressing over her thigh and slipping between her legs, beneath her short skirt, where he pressed his fingers against her and began rubbing through her panties. She squeaked in shock, and again when nimble fingers slipped past the sodden barrier, into the nest of curls and between the folds of slick, heated flesh. She shuddered when he touched a particular spot, and when he suddenly loosed his magic, pushing it directly against her hypersensitive core in a hot, sparking stream, she very nearly passed out from the resulting explosion of erotic pleasure. She managed to catch her scream behind clenched teeth, but was unable to keep herself from bucking hard against his hand. Something was building … it was so close, hovering just out of reach, but drawing closer with each thrust of his talented hand.

He hummed with approval against her breast as he continued to stroke her core, sparks of magic still trailing from his seeking fingers in hot, glittering sparks. He seemed perfectly content to lay there and push her fully into her very first orgasm as she strained and panted beneath him. She was nearly content to lay there and _let_ him. It was only with the greatest determination that she recalled her prior mission, and with shaking hands, she gripped his hair and forced his head away from her breast. He released her very reluctantly, his lips clinging stubbornly for another moment before finally easing the soft pressure on her wet, reddened nipple. She pulled his hand from beneath her skirt with even more difficulty, nearly crying as his departure left her unfulfilled and wanting. "I … I have to go," she panted, her voice hoarse with desire. "A-and you need to sleep off that alcohol."

"Don't leave, Umi," he pleaded, his soft voice husky as he stared hungrily at her, the crystalline blue of his eyes darkened to passionate sapphire. He brought his hand to his lips, deliberately cleaning the moisture from his fingers with delicate licks, his gaze never leaving hers. She trembled as she felt it sear her, longing to feel his mouth on her breast and his hand between her legs. She longed to feel _him_ between her legs, thrusting into her as he cried her name in passion. She could see the erection tenting the sheets over his lap, and had to restrain herself from reaching out to touch him through the silk. To draw the sheets away, push aside his clothes, and take him into her hands and mouth.

She forced her gaze to meet his again. "I … I wish I could let you love me like this," she whispered, squeezing the words past the gathering lump in her throat. "You have no idea how much I've … wanted you to see me this way." She wondered if she should say so much, then decided he'd probably never remember anyway, and plunged ahead. "I wish I really was your Umi, but I know that's just the liquor talking. You'd never think to lay a hand on me when you were sober, so I know when you come back to your senses you'd be horrified if I took advantage of this situation. I don't want to you to be disgusted with me or to hate me for any reason. Your friendship means more to me than anything. Please understand, Clef. Please just go to sleep and … and don't remember any of this when you wake up again, okay? For both of our sakes."

Clef listened quietly, the dark, intense glow fading from his eyes as solemnity replaced his pleading expression. When she fell silent, he slowly reached up to cup her face in his hands, drawing her head down to cradle against his shoulder. One small hand stroked soothingly over her mussed hair as he pressed warm, weightless kisses to her temple. Umi closed her eyes at his tender affection, allowing the hot tears to slip down her cheeks. Why couldn't he mean it? Why couldn't he hold her like this when he was in full control of his senses?

They lay curled together for a long, silent time, Clef cuddling Umi close, saying not a word, doing nothing but cradling her comfortingly as the fire in her body slowly began to die. She knew she should probably get up, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his arms just yet. She'd probably never have another chance to lay in them again.

When she felt his breathing become deep and heavy, she slowly raised her head to gaze at his peaceful face. Her heart ached as she reached to brush fine tendrils of hair from his eyes, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, Clef," she whispered into his ear, fighting back more tears as she realized she'd never hear him return the sentiment. Then, gathering her strength, she withdrew from his arms to climb carefully out of the bed and silently leave the chamber.


	3. Waking

The first thing Clef felt when he finally dragged himself back to consciousness was head-splitting, mind-numbing agony. An involuntary moan escaped his dry lips as he raised a shaking hand to his throbbing temple, and he wondered briefly if he was dying. He felt _awful_. Aside from the headache, his stomach was roiling and his mouth felt as though somebody had stuffed an oversized wad of fabric into it, sucking out every drop of moisture and leaving nothing but gritty fuzz in its place. He tried to squint one eye open, only to squeeze it tightly shut again when even the dim light in his bedchamber pierced his vision like a hurled dagger.

Now he finally remembered just what a hangover felt like. And why he'd sworn so many centuries ago never to drink himself into such a stupor ever again. He grimaced involuntarily. It was truly amazing what sorts of stupid things unrequited love drove a man to do, wasn't it?

What bothered him even more than the pain, however, was how fuzzy his memory seemed to be. Of course, he'd been asleep during most of the aftermath of his drinking binge, but he was almost certain that something had happened during the night. He sought to recall at least a few details, but quickly gave up when the only thing that seemed to do was increase the size of his headache. He was certain he'd dreamed of Umi, but the images were blurred and faded. He was fairly glad about that, however, considering the little he _did_ remember appeared to lean more on the … _erotic_ side of the dream spectrum. He couldn't help but flush as he recalled a rather vivid fragment in which he was certain he'd been sucking her breast. He could almost feel the soft flesh between his lips, the subtle taste and feel of her puckered nipple against his probing tongue. And there were also soft cries and heat and slick moisture on his fingers as he'd stroked and pleasured her with those certain special techniques he hadn't invoked in centuries …

The dream-memory sent a surge of arousal straight into his loins and he hastily turned his thoughts elsewhere as his penis stirred. The last thing he needed was to deal with a raging erection on top of his raging hangover. He just didn't possess enough concentration to both satiate himself and keep the nausea at bay without heaving all over his sheets.

He slowly and meticulously sat up in the large bed, waiting for his stomach to settle. He opened his eyes by degrees until they adjusted to the light, then managed to crawl his way out of the bed and onto the cold marble floor.

"Oh! You're finally awake."

The softly-spoken words startled him, causing him to jump in surprise and immediately let out a hiss of pain as the sudden movement jarred his sensitive head. The dizzying pain threw off his equilibrium momentarily, causing him to sway dangerously.

"Clef!"

An alarming crash came from the general vicinity of his doorway, coupled with the panicked cry that sent another stab of pain through his head. In another moment, he found himself being supported in a pair of slender arms that had wrapped themselves awkwardly around his waist. He blinked, trying to clear the dizzying pain, and was momentarily startled to find himself gazing into large, crystalline eyes the color of the ocean, only centimeters from his own. "U-Umi?"

Her cheeks were red as she gazed back at him, looking a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she said, keeping her voice as low as possible. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet. How are you feeling?"

Shame overwhelmed him. Shame at having been caught by the very _last_ person whom he'd have wished to witness his disgraceful state. His indomitable pride rose in defense and he straightened stiffly in her arms. "I'm perfectly well," he answered formally, even a bit coldly. "You simply … caught me by surprise, that's all. Might I inquire as to what you're doing in my bedchambers? Surely you realize how inappropriate your presence here is."

She blinked at him, looking slightly surprised, even a bit hurt, before slowly withdrawing her arms and scooting back a few steps. Her head lowered slightly and she looked toward the doorway, where, for the first time, he noticed a silver tray on the floor amidst a litter of shattered porcelain and a puddle of steaming liquid. "I … I was just bringing you some tea," she explained softly. "I knew you'd probably be feeling awful when you woke up and Presea told me that this tea is good for curing what ails you so … I thought I'd just leave the tray beside your bed for when you woke up. I-I'm sorry I dropped it. I'll clean it up." She knelt beside the mess and began to diligently pick shards of porcelain out of the tea, placing them on the tray with careful precision.

Even with his blurred vision, Clef could see that her hands held a fine tremor and her back was unnaturally stiff. He sighed heavily as he belatedly realized that his harsh words had hurt her feelings. He recognized the defensive stance she always took when she was trying her hardest to act like a grownup and control her emotions, and not shout at him when he unfairly scolded her. Now he felt like a heel on top of everything else, snapping at her just because he was embarrassed, when all she'd been trying to do was help him. She looked like a chastised child kneeling there, carefully avoiding his gaze. The long, silken strands of her hair swung over her shoulders to hide her flushed cheeks, their ends nearly trailing into the puddle on the floor.

Gathering his strength and doing his best to ignore the nails being driven into his skull, Clef made his way over to her and hesitantly reached out to lay a hand gently against her hair, relishing in the feel of warm silk against his palm. "Umi, I apologize," he murmured softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive my foul temper this morning. I am … not quite myself today."

Her tense shoulders relaxed slightly, and she seemed to calm beneath his gentle touch and soothing words. "It's all right," she replied quietly. "I understand." Even so, she still couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes; he had the distinct impression that she was embarrassed about something, although it mystified him as to what it might be. "S-so I was wondering … um …" She trailed off uncertainly, pondering the wisdom of questioning him when his temper was so uncertain at the moment. She didn't want to accidentally set him off again.

"What is it, Umi? Please feel free to speak your mind," he encouraged, smiling at her kindly.

Her gaze darted up to meet his, then away again as memories of heated kisses and intimate caresses immediately flooded her mind. _Stop it. Now is_ not _the time to think of_ that _, idiot,_ she scolded herself firmly. Good heavens, if Clef ever discovered what had gone on between the two of them when he was so inebriated, she'd never be able to face him again! She wouldn't blame him if he accused her of taking advantage of his weakness. After all, she hadn't tried very hard to put a stop to it before it had gone even _that_ far, so he wouldn't be completely unjustified in such accusations.

Well aware that the Madoshi was waiting for her to speak, she attempted to gather her thoughts. "Um … I—That is, I was wondering if you could tell me what it was that had upset you so much to … cause you to … indulge yourself in such a way," she suggested delicately, well aware that she was walking on eggshells where Clef's personal life was concerned. As much as she'd opened up to him about her life, he'd always remained an enigma to her, preferring to listen rather than speak of himself. She was hesitant to intrude on his valued privacy, but at the same time she would never be at peace if she didn't _try_ to help him with whatever problem was bothering him. After all, he'd do the same thing for her were the situation reversed.

Clef was surprised; whatever he'd been expecting her to say, it hadn't been that. For that matter, how had she known he'd indulged himself at all? The question left him uneasy. He'd never left his chambers, of that he was certain, so how _could_ she have known he'd be waking up with a massive hangover? "What is it that makes you think something is troubling me?" he asked in return, gauging her reaction carefully.

Delicate teeth came out to bite down on a soft lower lip; a gesture that sent another flash of recollection through Clef's thoughts of those same lips yielding and soft beneath his own, drowning in hot, fervent kisses. His breath hissed softly between his teeth as the image replayed itself in his mind several times before he was able to force it away.

"I … I saw you through the terrace window," Umi admitted softly as her gaze darted up to his again. "I saw you shatter the chalice against the wall and … and you looked like you were in so much pain." Her delicate brows drew together. "Please, Clef, can't you tell me what happened? I've never seen you like that before," she pleaded. "I-it really scared me. I want to help you, if I can."

Clef nearly laughed at the irony of those words, knowing the only way she could ever help him would be to return his unwanted affections. He felt irrationally angry with her, for being the unknowing cause of his pain, for smiling at him so gently, as though he meant everything in the world to her when he knew very well that she regarded him as nothing more than a friend, perhaps even a father-figure to replace the one she hadn't seen in months. He wanted to tell her so, but the words caught in his throat. His pride wouldn't allow him to give in and confess his most hidden feelings, not when he doubted the chance of them ever being reciprocated.

He startled when slender arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, and Umi's head lowered to rest softly against his shoulder. He stiffened in surprise, torn between pulling her closer and losing himself in the scent of her hair, or pushing her away and stomping down the bubble of happiness that was slowly growing in the pit of his stomach at her unusual affection. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, gently taking her by the shoulders and pushing her away from him. She looked up at him uncertainly from her slightly lower position, kneeling before him on the cold floor, but he braced himself against the pleading in her eyes. "I thank you for your concern, Umi," he said quietly, "but I'm afraid my problems aren't something that can be helped by you. It is something that I must deal with on my own."

"By drinking yourself into a coma every night?"

Her words came out slightly harsher and more loudly than she'd intended; he winced as his head gave another twinge of pain. He looked down at her in surprise, both amused and slightly irritated to see that she now looked angry. Her eyes were snapping in the way that he loved when she was riled, and he realized she wasn't about to back down on the subject without putting up a fight. He smiled inwardly despite himself. His stubborn, endearing Umi … she had never been one to take no for an answer.

"And what would you do if I did tell you?" he asked her with the patience of one addressing a small child. "Do you think you have the means to fix my problem for me?"

She faltered, her expression filling with uncertainty. "W-well, I couldn't tell you that unless I knew what the problem was," she stammered. "But … but at the very least I could _listen_. Sometimes just listening helps, doesn't it? It always does when you listen to me."

He closed his eyes, smiling bitterly. "Sometimes listening does help," he agreed softly. "But I fear that just _listening_ won't do me much good in this situation, so I see no point in burdening you with my worries."

She looked angry again. "Why not? Why don't you ever _tell_ me when you feel upset over something? Why won't you let me _try_ to help you? Don't you … don't you _trust_ me?"

The question sent a sudden stab through his heart, his eyes widening in astonishment. Trust her? _Did_ he trust her? He wanted to say yes, of _course_ he trusted her, but … did he _really_? When it came to his heart, when it came to his love for her, did he trust her enough to tell her how he truly felt? Even if he faced certain rejection, couldn't he trust her to be gentle with him, to not ridicule him for having such hopeless emotions? Yes, she was flighty and shallow, and even insensitive at times, but he knew she wasn't completely heartless.

Still, the guilt overwhelmed him when he realized that despite the knowledge, he didn't trust her not to trample all over his heart. Even if she turned him down gently, the pity in her eyes would be more than he could bear. His pride simply wouldn't let him compromise himself like that. He gazed back at her helplessly, unable to answer, and slow understanding began to dawn in her eyes. The expression on her face was heartbreaking, and he involuntarily reached out to touch her, to offer what comfort he could, but she shied away from him and rose to her feet, taking the tray with her even though most of the mess still remained on the floor.

"I understand," she said quietly, emotionless. "I guess it was too much to hope for. Maybe I really am a child, after all, wishing for impossible things."

"Umi," he began, reaching out to her again, wanting to tell her how sorry he was for hurting her, but she stepped out of his reach, shaking her head slowly.

"I just wanted it to be true," she continued, and now he could hear her voice trembling ever-so-slightly. She spared him a quick glance before turning away, and he was dismayed to see the glitter of tears in her eyes. "I just … wanted to really be your Umi." She spoke so softly that he just barely heard her.

But hear her he did, and he froze in shock as the words slowly registered. They sparked yet another recollection of his dream, or of what he'd _thought_ had been a dream. His eyes involuntarily closed as the memories slowly became clearer in his mind, and his heart quickened in response. Heated kisses, breathless cries, soft caresses in the night …

_You're here …_

_I never left. It was just a dream, Clef._

_Please don't leave me, Umi._

_I … I wish I could let you love me like this … I wish I really was your Umi …_

Clef's eyes snapped open as realization struck him head-on, leaving him gasping and dizzy in its wake. She had _been_ there, in his room, while he had—and she had _let_ him. She had stayed with him, rather than fleeing with disgust. She had returned his attentions wholeheartedly, holding him, soothing him to sleep with her heartbeat and her warm, loving presence. She had clung to him when he'd touched her with passion, and not once had she mocked or ridiculed him, as he had unknowingly bared his very soul to her. In fact, she had seemed inclined to disbelieve everything he'd told her. Had he pushed her so far from him that she had no hopes of his ever loving her, even when he was practically _ravishing_ her in his bed?

The shame he might have felt, however, was held at bay by a single, shining thought; a whispered admission of his desire, caught just on the border of sleeping and waking.

_I love you, Clef …_

He closed his eyes and allowed the memory of those words to wrap around his aching heart, easing the hollow pain in his soul. For the first time, he felt they hadn't been just a fragment of lost hope, after all.


	4. Loving

Clef strode purposefully toward Umi's chambers, determined to settle things between them once and for all. After taking a potion to settle his head and stomach, and freshening his tired, aching body with a warm bath, he felt almost like himself again ... except for the slight, nagging worry in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be able to patch things up with Umi.

What if he had finally pushed her too far, and she decided to give up? What if she sought out another to end the loneliness he'd glimpsed in her expressive eyes? Umi was certainly not unattractive. Frankly speaking, he thought her the most beautiful, fascinating young woman he'd ever had the privilege of meeting. Even if he'd at first found her to be more than a little overbearing, he couldn't help but be drawn to the gentle, lovely soul residing within the equally lovely body. He knew that he wasn't the only one, either. More than one young man in the castle had already approached her with romantic intention. She had gently turned each of them down, thank goodness, but … supposing the next invitation to share a meal or a stroll or—Clef's fists clenched at this thought—a warm bed was accepted? Even the thought of any other man laying his hands on her in such a manner was enough to send him spiraling into a pit of jealous resentment. Umi belonged to _him_ , and nobody but he would _ever_ lay claim to her.

He paused in his tracks as he abruptly realized that his aura was sparking and flaring with agitation; his magic was rising, waiting to be unleashed in battle, and he fought to calm himself before continuing on. His lips twisted with ironic humor as he realized just how possessive he'd become over a woman who wasn't truly even his. Surely if Umi realized the intensity of his thoughts and desires, she'd run screaming in the other direction.

Before anything else, he needed to apologize to her for being such an ogre and hurting her so deeply. He'd never meant to make her feel unwanted, or that he didn't trust her to tell her of his true feelings. He needed to tell her the truth and admit that he loved her more than he'd ever allowed himself to love anyone, and that he wished for nothing else than to live out the rest of his long existence beside her. This time, he'd be damned if he let his pride get in the way of what he wanted. Perhaps Umi would reject him, but after what had happened between them, he would truly be a fool to not take the risk. At the very least, he would finally be able to bring closure to his feelings, even if the outcome wasn't what he hoped for.

Upon reaching her chambers, Clef hesitated and drew in a deep, calming breath. It was rare for him to feel _quite_ this flustered, and he had to note with some irony that whenever he _did_ lose control of his faculties, Umi was generally the cause of it. He reached up to politely tap on the door, and waited. There was no answer from within, and the door remained firmly shut. Turning the handle slowly, he was gratified to find it unlocked, and he peered through the doorway cautiously and looked around. The room was empty.

His pale brows drew together as he closed the door and leaned against it thoughtfully, wondering if perhaps she'd gone to breakfast. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his senses, seeking the touch of her aura. She wasn't in the dining hall with their friends, nor the inner Garden. In fact, she wasn't in the castle at all, he realized. He felt her aura in the grounds outside the castle; normally a light, delicate touch like the foam off an ocean wave, now darkened by sorrow and regret. His heart ached to feel her pain, knowing he'd been the cause, and he wrapped tendrils of his own aura around hers, seeking to draw the sadness from her heart, to comfort and reassure her that everything was all right.

* * *

She sat beneath the sprawling branches of a tree in one of the outer gardens, enjoying the warmth of sunlight dappling her face as long grass tickled her legs with light, cool fingers. It was spring in Cephiro again; the black sky and shattered landscape had vanished with the discovery of the new Pillar and the sequential events that had followed it. With Hikaru's wish for Cephiro to become a country ruled by the hearts of all its people, rather than the heart of the Pillar, the devastated land had begun to mend itself at an astonishing rate. As the country regained its former glory, the people became filled with more hope and joy, thus helping to restore the natural beauty even more swiftly. It was rather like a domino effect, in reverse. There were those who still doubted, of course; those of weak will who feared the possible repercussions of ending a system which had been a part of their world since its very creation, and those opportunistic few who would seek to throw the world back into imbalance in order to gain power. But these were few compared to the thousands who rejoiced at having finally regained their peace. Those few monsters spawned by fear or evil ambitions were quickly and efficiently eliminated by the Knights, with nobody being the wiser. Things were definitely well in hand with regards to Cephiro's future.

It wouldn't be very long, Umi realized with a throb of sorrow, before the Magic Knights would no longer be needed. She knew very well that they would eventually have to return to their own world, and that once the dimensional gate closed there was the strong possibility of it never opening again. Clef had told them that their bond with the land and the three rune gods protecting it would most likely keep the gate open. Even above that, Hikaru's love for Lantis, and Fuu's for Ferio, would certainly aid in their determination to return. But Umi still had doubts, and she knew both of her friends held the same uncertainty that she did.

She could understand perfectly how her friends felt. Even if he didn't love her, the thought of leaving Clef, of possibly never seeing him again, frightened her immensely. How would she be able to cope if she was never able to return to Cephiro? If she was no longer able to see his gentle smile, wouldn't her heart break? If she _had_ to choose, she'd almost rather never see her family again than to risk losing Clef forever. All she wanted was to stay by his side, and yet she was such a coward that she couldn't even _admit_ it to him.

Umi frowned, suddenly disgusted with herself. Hadn't she just finished accusing Clef of not trusting her enough to share his thoughts and feelings? She belatedly realized that she was being a hypocrite. What gave her the right to spout such self-righteous accusations when the finger could be pointed right back at her? She couldn't swallow her fear or pride long enough to admit that she wanted to be more than a pupil or a friend, that she wanted him to love her the same way she loved him. Even if it meant shattering the fragile relationship they already had, wasn't the chance of it growing into something deeper worth taking that risk?

She sighed heavily, allowing a self-mocking little smile to slip across her lips. It seemed that she would need to apologize again. For prying into affairs that really were none of her concern, for those accusations that probably weren't true anyway. For making a general nuisance of herself. He wouldn't hold any of it against her, of course. He never did. But it was still embarrassing to have to go crawling back with her tail between her legs like a disobedient puppy. No wonder he couldn't see her as a real woman when all she could ever show him was her selfish, vain, and childish behavior.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, swallowing around the lump in her throat, trying to hold back the regret and failing miserably. Maybe she _should_ just go back to Tokyo, forget she'd ever been to a country called Cephiro or fallen in love with the most powerful mage the country had ever known. It would certainly make both of their lives easier, even if his absence would make _her_ life seem so much emptier.

She was drawn out of her ping-ponging thoughts by a sudden, familiar sensation, as of an indistinct presence surrounding her, wrapping her in warmth like a pair of ethereal arms embracing her kindly. She found herself relaxing, recognizing the soft touch of Clef's aura. She could feel his magical presence wrapping around her, soothing and gentle, reassuring, and tears squeezed out from her closed eyes as she realized he was trying to comfort her, to show her he cared. "Clef," she whispered, smiling softly despite her tears. Why did he always do that? Why did he try to comfort her even when she didn't deserve it? Even when he was the one who needed reassurance? It was so selfless of him. It only served to make her love him more.

And then she felt a gentle touch against her face, a soft hand caressing her cheek, brushing stray tears away. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into Clef's concerned gaze, mere inches from hers. It was disconcerting to be looking _up_ at him from her seated position on the grass, with him bending slightly over her to bring his face closer, and as his breath drifted softly across her face, she couldn't keep the heat from flooding her cheeks at his proximity.

This was her chance, Umi realized. Her chance to try and make things right. She was determined not to waste it, and she screwed up her courage to blurt out, "I'm sorry!" He looked startled, and she hastened to clarify, "F-for yelling at you earlier. I wasn't very nice, and I didn't mean it and ... and I just didn't have the right to say such things. I'm sorry I tried to pry into your private business. Y-you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I respect that. A-and I—"

She was abruptly silenced by a thumb pressing to her lips, in a gesture intimately similar to one she'd experienced the night before. The color in her cheeks darkened, but her embarrassment was forgotten a moment later when Clef graced her with a loving smile and replied softly, "I'm sorry, as well." Seeing her uncertainty, he added, "For causing you to feel that you needed to scold me in the first place. It was never my intention to make you feel as if you mean nothing to me. On the contrary … you mean a very great deal."

Her eyes widened with a touch of astonishment, the faint blush in her cheeks darkening as she glanced shyly away. Clef found the picture rather fascinating, because Umi—being the blunt, outspoken person that she was—certainly did not seem the type to be shy about _anything_. Her reaction, and the fact that his words had not yet sent her fleeing in terror, gave him some much-needed encouragement. "The truth is, you are important to me. Very much so." He cupped her chin gently and drew her glance back to his. "I did not intend to make light of your concern for my well-being. I am truly touched that you care so much about me, and grateful for your help." He hesitated for a brief moment. "If you are still willing to listen, I will gladly share with you the troubles that have been burdening me. It is my hope that ... perhaps ... you might help me to resolve them."

Her eyes widened further. "Wh-what can I do?"

He drew in a shaky breath and released it slowly. It was the moment of truth. A great part of him wished to turn and run away, very quickly. Instead, he took her face between his small hands and twined his fingers into her hair, drawing his thumbs softly over her cheeks in an effort to ease her discomfort. His smile was tender as he gazed into her eyes, his own glittering with the emotions he'd suppressed for so long. "I ask nothing of you … except for this one small thing." His husky voice was low and warm, and he felt her tremble beneath his hands. "Even if you cannot return my affection, I ask only that you allow me to love you. You have become so much more than a student or a mere friend. You have become someone I cherish more than anything else in this world, and I will no longer deny these feelings I hold for you. I will no longer deny that I _love_ you. Please accept my heart, Umi. It has always been and always will be yours to do with as you please."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, felt the way her face slowly heated beneath his palms as he poured out his heart, and when she released his name on a silent breath of air, staring at him through wide, startled, hopeful eyes, he couldn't stop himself from dipping his head those few inches to softly envelop her lips with his own, trying to show her once and for all just how much she meant to him.

It was all he could do to finally ease the heavenly kiss; her trembling form had melted into his embrace and her arms were wrapped around his waist and clinging for dear life. She stared at him in silent wonder for several moments before shyly lowering her head to rest it against his collarbone, and he smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into her hair as one hand caressed through the silken mane soothingly. "Have I presumed too much?" he questioned softly, his breath tickling her ear. She shuddered a little and after a moment shook her head. He gave an inner sigh of relief. "Umi, do you remember what I told you last night?"

She froze. "D-do _you?_ " she asked in return, her voice slightly strangled as she raised her head to eye him warily. She suddenly seemed nervous, and it occurred to him that perhaps she'd rather he _didn't_ remember. But how could he possibly forget when her taste and touch had been seared so thoroughly into his memory?

His gaze softened. "I told you that you were _my_ Umi," he reminded her gently.

She worried a lip before nodding slowly. "You did."

"I meant it," he continued. "Even if you cannot return my feelings, it doesn't change the fact that I will always love you. There has been and never will be anyone other than you."

She seemed to hold her breath as she gazed at him, not quite believing his words. "E-even though I'm ... loud and stubborn a-and disrespectful and nosy and-"

He silenced her with a touch to her lips, his eyes crinkling with humor as he smiled at her. "Even though," he teased. "I admit that nobody has ever challenged my patience or my temper quite as much as you do, but that is why I noticed you in the first place. You intrigue me, and I wish to know everything there is to know about you."

His gaze suddenly deepened as those large, bright, enigmatic eyes darkened to the same rich sapphire she'd discovered the night before. But now they weren't dazed with spirits. They were alert and clear and very, very compelling. " _Everything_ about you," he repeated, his voice a low, fervent murmur which held such obvious suggestion that it sent a trembling thrill down her spine. She had no doubt as to the meaning behind the words, and she found herself sharing the sentiment even as she marveled that it was _Clef_ of all people who was hinting at such things. She'd always thought him to be reserved and aloof to the point of being apathetic; now she realized there was a side to his personality that she'd never dreamed existed, which he chose to share only with his beloved. Only with _her_.

Recollection of his heated kisses, sucking mouth, hands trailing exquisite fire across her flesh, made her slightly light-headed, and she suppressed a shiver and tried to ignore the strange melting she once again felt in the pit of her stomach. But she was certain _he_ realized what she was thinking of, if the sudden, mischievous gleam in his eye was any indication.

If the goings-on of the night before were merely a _sample_ of what he had to offer ...

She quickly squashed the thought before he could read it in her eyes and glanced away as a small, nervous, eager smile touched her lips.

"Can you do this, my Umi?" Clef was asking softly, trying to meet her embarrassed gaze. For a moment, she forgot what it was she was supposed to do. "Will you allow this old man to love you?"

Oh, yes. Of course. She nodded, a quick jerk of her head, and boldly replied, "B-but only if I'm allowed to love you back. I want to learn more about _you_ , as well. As much as you're willing to tell me, or ... or to _show_ me ... I want to learn."

Clef's expression bordered on something akin to elation as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Such a simple request can assuredly be granted," he teased softly, and was rewarded with another smile that made his chest tighten and his mind begin to conjure some rather inappropriate thoughts for their current surroundings. Thoughts that included doing exactly as she requested and taking her somewhere secluded to teach her everything there was to learn and discover everything there was to love.

So, of course, that's exactly what he did.

And if the abrupt and rather lengthy disappearance of a certain Water Knight and a certain Madoshi caused suspicions to arise by certain highly curious and rather nosy friends (which would no doubt lead to some serious questioning by those selfsame friends later on), well, they were both rather too preoccupied with the teaching and discovering of each other to have any concern about that.


End file.
